Saving Harper
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: Have you ever done something to forget another thing but the thing you've done is worst then the thing you wanted to forget about? That's what happened to Harper.A Justin/Harper story. My first of WOWP and in english! I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Justin passed by Alex's room when he heard a piece of conversation that she had with Harper.

Alex: He's not worth your tears. He's a jerk.

Harper: I know but what he said hurt a lot not because he's the one who said that but because I know that it's true.

Alex: It's not true!!I thought that going out with this Kyle guy to forget about Justin would be a great thing for you but you are more sad then ever and you think of Justin again.

Harper: YEAH BECAUSE I LOVE HIM WITH ALL OF MY HEART. I'll never be able to forget him but I also know that HE will never be able to love me back. Do you think it's because of the same reason that Kyle gave me?

Alex: NO!!! Kyle is a pig who only care about the appareance of a girl and can't see what an amazing girl he dumped…oh no I didn't mean to say that word.

Harper: (cry harder) I've been dumped !!! And I 'll always be dump. I'll stay alone the rest of my life with my 27 cats!!!!!

Justin didn't understand everything but he feel sad for Harper. Yeah she was too obsessed with him but he knew deep down that she was a great girl and he didn't want anybody to hurt her. And hearing how much she loved him made him see her in a different way. What did that Kyle could have done to make her fall in pieces like that?

**The day after, at school:**

Justin was at his locker when he heard some guys talking.

One guy: Kyle, I can't believe you have been going out with Harper in the first place.

Kyle: I know Jack, but I wanted to see how far she would go to forget Justin Russo.

At this moment, Justin clinched his fists.

Jack: And how far she went???

Kyle: That little prude said no so I dumped her and said it was because she was too fat and finded her sooo gross. You should have seen her face, it was priceless!!!

Justin slammed his locker, came to Kyle and punched him hard on the nose.

He had suspension for the next two weeks and Kyle had a broken nose. Everyone asked him why he punched Kyle and all he answered to that was: "because he hurt her".

**So what do you think? Should I continue that story?**

**And sorry, I speak french so if I make mistakes then I'm really sorry but I try my best in english!!! -My ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Justin was watching T., he wasn't really watching but was thinking. Theresa was still angry at him for punching that guy but at the same time she knew Justin was not the type of guy to fight for nothing and she wanted to know why he did that.

Theresa: Justin, I want to know why you punched that kid and don't answer "because he hurt her"!

Justin: But it's the only reason.

Theresa: Explain!!! Who is "her" and how he hurt "her"?

At this moment, someone knocked at the door so Theresa answered.

Theresa: Oh, hi Harper!

Justin ran to door.

Justin: Harper, how are you? Are you okay? Are you sad? Can I make something for you?

Harper: Woah, Justin, take a breath. Yes, I'm fine…I guess, she murmured. I came to see you.

Theresa: I'm going to see if Jerry needs me.

Justin: Okay take a seat…Why did you wanted to see me?

It's just then that he saw how Harper looked. She wasn't wearing her usual weird and colored , she had a large black t-shirt and skinny jeans with black flip flop. Her hair was strait and she had eye-liner and mascara with black polish on her nails. Justin didn' know if it was because of the t-shirt but she looked like she had lost some weight.

_This guy changed her a lot._ _She looks so depressed. I don't like that._

Harper: Alex told me that you have suspension for the next two weeks because you punched Kyle Johnson… What happened?

Justin: To be honest… I heard him talk about you and why he broke up… and after that my fist had blood on it and Kyle was lying on the ground.

Harper: Oh so you heard why I'm not worth him. And why I'm not worth any guys.

Justin: WHAT??? I forbid you to say that again!! You're a really great girl Harper, he's the one who's not worth you and that's why I would like to punch him until I get expulsed of the school.

Harper: But I'm not great enough for you!!! And I'll never be. It's just because I'm your sister's best friend that you defended me because I'm sure you think that I'm a psycho who's obsessed with you. And I know that you think like Kyle. I'M UGLY!!!!

Harper ran out of the Russo's house with her face full of tears. All Justin wanted to do was to kill that jerk who destroyed her. And he wanted to tell her that she was wrong. He would have never thought like Kyle. Harper was beautiful and special and the sweetest girl he ever knew. Sadly, it's just now that he saw that.

**That's it for now. I hope you liked it and that I still didn't make mistakes with my english. Bye -My ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since Justin saw Harper. But she was always on his mind and he didn't know why. That was scaring him. Someone knocked on the door.

Alex: It's for me!!!

Harper walked in, looking everywhere but at Justin. But Justin was looking intensely at her. _WOAH! Now it's not just because of the shirt, she really lost weight and not just a little bit!!! How could she have lost that much weight in only one week??_

Justin: Hi Harper.

She didn't even looked at him to respond a little "Hi". And then she disepeared with Alex to go to her room. They had a project together for the school or else she would never have came in the Russo's house, Justin's house.

When it was time to eat, Harper and Alex had not finished there project so Theresa insisted for Harper to stay eating with them.

Harper: That was really good, thanks. I need to go to the bathroom.

Justin had one fear and he was going to know if he was right. He then excused himself to go upstairs. There, he stood in front of the bathroom listening. That's when his fear was confirmed. He heard her trow up all of the food she ate. Without an hesitation, he entered the bathroom causing Harper, who had finished, to look at him from the floor she was lying on.

Justin: WHAT'S GOING ON IN YOUR HEAD HARPER? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF? STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!PROMISE ME TO STOP!!!!!

Harper just stayed there with a sad look and a tired expression like she hadn't sleep in weeks. Some silent tears fell down on her cheeks. She looked like she had no happiness anymore. Like nothing could make her smile ever again. That's when it happened. Justin's heart broke in million pieces. The girl he once tried to avoid, because he was annoyed with her stupid exessive crush on him, was now the one he wanted to protect from anyone, and sadly from herself too. He wanted to make her crack a smile even the smaller she could make. He just wanted her to be like she was before, before Kyle destroyed her, before she destroyed herself, before she made his heart hurt because of what she did.

Justin kneeled down beside her and wiped her tears. He then connected eyes with her and when he only saw in them, sadness and depress, he took her in his strong arms and flattered her back listening to her sob that one by one made his heart sink.

Justin: Please, please tell me your gonna stop this. Harper, you don't need to do that, you're perfect like you are!

His voice was full of sincerity and Harper understood that he couldn't be lying.

Harper: Thank you, this is the most amazing thing someone said to me in all of my life. But how can you think that? I mean, I suck. There's nothing worth in me.

Justin: You DO NOT know what you're talking about. NOTHING in you suck and EVERYTHING is worth in you. Harper, I..I think I'm fall..

Alex: Harper, do we finish that project?

Harper: Ok Alex, I'm coming. Sorry Justin, I gotta go.

As she made her way to the door, Justin grabbed her arm to make her turn around.

Justin: Please, promise me to NEVER do it again, please. I don't want you to lost weight ever again, okay cause you'll be too skinny and you'll hurt yourself badly and trust me, it's the last thing I want to happen to you.

Harper: … O..Okay, I promise you…. Oh and thanks again Justin, for everything.

Justin: It was my pleasure to help you.

She then made a small smile and went in Alex's room. It's like the heart of Justin had been re-established. He had been able to make her smile. _Mission accomplished!!!!!_

**That's it for now. Okay, so I didn't had any review from the last chapter, please, I would REALLY appreciate it if you take the time to write something even if it's just a word. I would also like to know what you're thinking about it. Thanks for anyone who read it. Ciao, My ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The suspension of Justin was finally finished and he was back at school. From his locker, he looked at Harper talking with Alex. She had listened to him and had stopped anorexia. She was still skinny but she didn't lose weight anymore. She still wore t-shirt and jeans because she was still a little down…like if her outfit was the reflect of her mood. But Justin saw her occasionnaly smile at Alex and that was a good sigh. But what Justin saw next was his worse nightmare… Kyle!!! Kyle was back at school because his nose was better. He saw Harper…and smirked. He approched her but Justin did the same thing.

Kyle: Hi Harper.

Justin: Hi Kyle, so…how's your nose?

Alex cracked up and Harper smiled looking down.

Kyle: As you can see way better… Better then yours at least.

And with that he punched Justin. Blood came off of his nose but it wasn't broken. Justin heard the scream of the two girls. Harper was so angry… she pushed Kyle on the chest hard enough for him to lose balance and his back hit the lockers. Kyle instantly regained his balance and slapped Harper…

Every students: OHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Justin jumped on Kyle and started to punch him…again and again and again…

Alex: JUSTIN STOP!!!!!YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!!!

Harper: JUSTIN STOP, PLEASE!!!!!!

But Justin didn't stop. Alex had no choice, in the most discreet way, she casted a spell on Justin for him to stop. The spell worked, and Justin knew Alex had casted a spell on him cause he never wanted to stop…Because that jerk hurted Harper so much: 1- He wanted to take advantage of her 2- He hurted her verbally and this resulted by her anorexia and 3- He slapped her. Justin was boiling inside.

Now Justin was expulsed of the school.

**That night at the Russo's loft…**

Teresa and Jerry was yelling at Justin who just listened without saying any words. Max, Alex and Harper was in Alex's room.

Max: I can't believe what Justin did. He's not the type of guy who hurt people and now he merely killed that boy! Why?

Alex: He did that because Kyle hurted Harper in so many ways.

Harper was crying, listening to the yelling directed at the poor Justin.

Harper: It's all my fault!!!!

Alex: WHAT??? And how is it your fault?

Harper: I'm the one who dated Kyle to forget Justin, I'm the one who said no to him and finally I'm the one who pushed him!!!

Alex: Woah. You just tried to forget Justin, where is the bad in that?

Max: And you never knew that Kyle was such a jerk.

Alex: And the fact that you said no to that pig is the best decision you've ever done.

Max: And you had reason to push that guy!

Harper: But I can't stand that Justin has a bloody nose, that he's expulsed of the school and that he's getting yelled so much by your parents!!!

Teresa: Guys, you can get down!!!!!

The three came down. They saw Justin sitting on the couch, emotionless. But the second he saw Harper, his face showed worry and he immediatly went where she was standing.

Justin: Are you okay?

Harper: Justin, your the one who is in trouble and you ask ME if I'm okay?

Justin: Of course… you're the one who suffered the most in this story.

Harper: Well, I'm okay. But you?

Justin: I'm okay if you are…It's the only thing that matter.

The two smiled at each other. Harper was going home because it was getting late and Justin offered to walk her home. So here they where, walking to her house and chatting. Once they were at their destination, they didn't know what to do.

Harper: Thanks again for getting in trouble for me!

At that, they both laughed.

Justin: No prob. So… goodnight.

Harper: Yeah you too.

Then, they awkwardly hughed. But it didn't last long that there was no awkward anymore in their hug and they both enjoyed that. Harper closed the door as they smiled at each other. Once the door was close, they both grinned, thinking of the hug. And they both made sweet dreams!!!!!

**So, what do you think????? Wouldn't you want to punch Kyle!!!! Anyway, I hope you liked it! PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! -My ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Teresa and Jerry had tried to explain to the director why Justin acted the way he did and Alex and Harper had testified what happened. So the director accepted Justin back at the condition that when Kyle would be better and able to come to school, a security guard would follow him everywhere so Justin wouldn't be able to approch him. It's been a few weeks since that and everything was going well until Kyle came back…

When he arrived to school, he immediatly went to Harper, but this time Justin wasn't able to do something because of the guard Kyle had with him.

Kyle: Hi Harper. You know what? You look sexy since you're skinny!

Harper: What??? Please I don't feel like dealing with you today so can you just go away!

Kyle: I can't… when a guy is attracked to a chick, he can't do anything to it..

Alex who arrived at Harper's side couldn't believe what she heard.

Alex: LEAVE HER ALONE!!!! RIGHT NOW!!!

Kyle: Hey, relax okay, I was talking to her not you.

Alex: I won't allowed you to come near her again.

Kyle: I will, one way or another.

Then he walked away. Justin hurried to go see Harper. Then, he asked what he said and Harper and Alex told him all the conversation. Justin was red.

**At the Russo's loft …**

Max: So he still want to do trouble… that guy's insane!!!!

Justin: I know!!!!!Urghhhhhh

Harper: I can't believe it… so what, he'll never leave me alone???

Alex: Maybe Justin can't stop him but me I can. I won't let him bug you again.

Harper: Thank you. It's getting late, I'll go home.

Justin: It's a little cold outside, I'll give you a ride.

Harper: Okay, thanks.

They both got outside and arrived to the car but Justin realised he forgot his key inside. So Harper was there waiting for him when suddenly… somebody placed a hand on her mouth to prevent her from screaming and she felt the point of a knife on her back. She immediately recognized the voice of her attacker.

Kyle: Now, listen little bitch… you're gonna obey to everything I say, okay? Or else, it will be my _pleasure _to kill Justin!!! So, what's your choice?

Harper: Don't hurt him, please, I'll do anything!!!!

Kyle: Perfect… the first thing I want you to do is to go out with me, hehe, that will break the heart of your precious Justin, hehe, but this time I hope your not gonna be prude like the last time. Oh, look who's coming, I gotta go, sweet dreams babe.

And with that he disappeared in the dark.

Justin: Okay we can go now…Harper, why are you pale like that???

Harper: Oh, I'm just cold. Can we go?

Justin: Euh…sure.

Harper just said a little thanks when they reached her house and hurried inside. Justin wondered what was going on.

**The day after, at school …**

Alex and Justin were talking by Alex's locker when they saw Harper and Kyle passed by hand in hand…

Alex: WOAH, WHAT'S GOING ON????

Justin merely had a heart attack.

Justin: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER??? HARPER, DID HE DRUG YOU???

Harper tried her best to lie.

Harper: You see… I decided to give him a chance, he's not that bad!

Justin: Not that bad!! Don't you remember what he did???

_Oh yes, I can't forget that!_

Harper: If you two can't accept my choice then you are not good friends.

Alex: WHAT??? How can you say that Harper, it's him who you should be mad at, not us.

Justin: Harper please, please. Don't go out with him, please, I'm… I'm in love with you okay. In love… I love you Harper, please be with me not with him.

Now, he had tears falling on his beautiful face. And Harper did her best to restrain hers.

Harper: I'm… I'm sorry Justin!!!

She started running…away from the school… away from Kyle…away from Alex… and away from Justin.

_Justin, it's because I love you that I do that. I can't let him kill you. _

Once she was at home, she cried until she drifted to sleep, dreaming about a life where she could be with the guy who is the center of the universe for her… Justin!!!!

**That chapter was really sad right??? Anyway, review please! -My ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a long weekend of tears and nightmares. Today was monday and Harper will go to school and pretend she like Kyle who will just take advantage of the situation. The worst will be to see the pain in Justin's eyes and to blow off all the love's declarations he would have passed the weekend to come with. And it's exactly what happened. Before the last class, Alex was trying to comfort Justin when Harper and Kyle came.

Kyle: Hi ex-friends of Harper!!

Alex:WHAT???

Justin:WHAT???

Harper: WHAT???

Kyle looked at Harper like for saying "that's another thing you need to do if you want to keep Justin alive."

Harper: um…yeah, you see… because you don't like Kyle then our friendship is over.

Alex: WHAT??? Wait a minute, first you go out AGAIN with that psycho and now our friendship is over!!!!!! What's going on in your stupid brain, what, you decided to become a bitch to fit better with that jerk!!!!!!!

Harper fell in tears at that and Justin had his eyes full of tears.

Justin: OH, JUST SHUT UP ALEX!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone in the school remained silent.

Justin: Harper, I know something's going on, so please tell me what it is!!!

Harper: The only thing's going on is that I don't want to talk to you two EVER again. Good bye!

And she walked away.

Justin: HARPER, HARPER NO PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, PLEASE…

Alex: Justin… she's gone… and she won't come back. I think she made up her mind and she won't talk to us anymore.

**After school at Harper's house…**

Harper was sitting in her bed, crying like usual, when she heard a knock in her front door. She immediatly regretted to have answered.

Kyle: Hi, slave!! So nobody's home, that's perfect!!!!

Now, Harper was really scared. He looked at her like he was going to devour her…

**In the street near Harper's house…**

Justin was going to talk to Harper even if she didn't want to. When he arrived at her porch, he heard Harper screaming…

Harper: NO, NO PLEASE, NOT THAT, NO GET OFF OF ME, KYLE PLEASE NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Justin sprinted to her room and finded her under "The monster". He jumped AGAIN on Kyle and had the intention the really kill him this time. At the same time Harper hurried to call the cops. But then Kyle took out his knife and sticked it in Justin's stomach. Harper screamed like a girl in a horror movie and was totally terrified.

Kyle: Now, my little toy, we'll finish what we started… but this time with Justin being a spectator.

Justin who was folded on the floor covored by his blood, was pleading Kyle to not rape Harper. But he didn't listen and ripped her clothes… and at the same moment, they heard a siren…

**At the hospital…**

Alex, Jerry, Max and Teresa arrived where Harper and her parents were waiting. She was talking with a psychologist. A woman because now that Harper had almost been raped… Anyway, so when they arrived, the woman went away. They were all crying.

Alex: Harper, I'm so sorry for what I said…

Harper: It's okay Alex, now please I need a hug!!!

Harper sobbed in the arms of her best friend.

Jerry: So, the police officer told us the whole threatening story…we're really sorry for you Harper…

Harper: It's okay… but …(sob) all I want is…(sob) Justin to be okayyyyyy….(sobs)

Teresa: We want the same thing Harper…

So they waited…and waited… and waited. Until a doctor came to tell the news…

**Ohhhhh, suspence… I think that was a great chapter, am I right??? Review please and tell me what you think…- My ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO SORRY I didn't update sooner but I had so many things to do. I'm really sorry. Now with the story…**

The suspence made Harper so crazy that she could have died of a heartbreak but because it was about Justin, nothing even death could stop her to make sure that he was okay. It's like the world stopped to move for the people who waited to know the news about Justin.

Doctor : He's alive…

Everybody screamed and cried of joy.

Doctor : For three months, he will have to relearn how to walk because his legs muscles have been touch but everything will return like before, he will walk, jog and run like it never happened.

Harper : Can we see him????

Doctor : Eum…yeah but he asked me to let enter Harper first…are you Harper?

Harper : Yes.

**In the room…**

Harper entered to see a beautiful guy with black hair and blue eyes lying in the bed.

_I can't believe this, even hurt badly like this, he still looks like a model…no a model is human, he looks like an angel…_

Harper : Hey!

Justin : Harper…Harper, are you okay?

Harper : Why do you have to be so selfless? It's me who should ask that.

Justin : But it's you who were almost raped…

There was a long silence…not an awkward silence…a silence full of memories…awful memories…

Harper : But you saved me and it's you who are injured now…so are YOU okay??

Justin : It could hurt on every part of my body but if you are fine, then I am fine.

With tears falling on her delicate face she said something she died to say for a long time.

Harper : I love you Justin Russo.

She giggled at Justin when she heard his heartbeat go faster. With a big and bright smile, Justin replied with sincerity:

Justin: I love you Harper Finkle.

And they kissed, a passionate kiss but still sweet and gentle. And for the two, it was the greatest thing that happened in their lives.

**Three months later…**

Everything was perfect. Justin could walk like before. Harper and Justin was finally together. Kyle was in jail. So yeah… they finally had their happily ever after.

_**-End-**_

**I hope you liked it. I will start soon another story about my favorite pairing, Jarper!!!**


End file.
